CAILEY FAMILY
by t.a.y.z.j.o.n.a.s
Summary: CAILEY! CAILEY! CAILEY! 21 yrs after they met. they are now living on the SS Tipton with their 3 kids. Find Out What Happens! CAILEY! CAILEY! CAILEY!
1. INTRO Info on Characters

**AN: I wanted to try something new with a different show/movie and let's see what you think about characters before I start the actual story**

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Cody Martin- Happily Married to Bailey Martin and Father to 3/3 of Bailey's children. Lives on the S.S Tipton in the King Neptune Suite with Chloe and Bailey

Bailey Martin- Happily Married to Cody Martin and Mother to 3/3 of Cody's children.

Max Martin- lives on the S.S Tipton with his family, but not in the same suite as the other family members and is the twin to Matthew Martin and is attending Seven Seas High with his brother and shares a student suite with Matthew. Max is 16 yrs old and is the younger Twin. He is the Smart and Sporty one. Loves playing Basketball, Soccer, Swimming, Hockey, Mixed Netball, Cricket and Baseball and can play drums because Matthew taught him for their band.

Matthew Martin-the oldest twin and is aged 16 + 45 minutes. He's smart and musical and is the one who started their band called the Twins sea. Matthew can play the Clarinet, Flute, Trumpet, Piano and guitar.

Chloe Martin- The youngest Martin, 1½ years old and is a total daddy's girl. All Chloe does is hangout with Cody and Bailey on the ship.

**AN: What do u think? I need ideas and reviews...FAST!**


	2. The Start Of Their New Life Part 1

CAILEY FAMILY- Chapter 1-The Start Of Their New Life (PART 1)-

**AN:**** if you want me to add Zack and his family into this story then I will add them into the next chapter. Just review and tell me. Also review me for any other ideas.**

* * *

-Morning of their New Life on The SS Tipton -

Cody-Wakes Up with Baileys head on his Chest and his own arms are around her-kisses her forehead and smiles her-

Bailey-wakes up slowly-rubs her eyes- looks at Cody-smiles-

Cody-Morning Beautiful-pecks her on the lips-

Bailey-Morning Gorgeous Husband of Mine-smiles-

Cody-this is the big day. Are you excited?-

Bailey-Yes! I mean today we get to take the kids to where we met. Isn't that amazing? it will bring back old memories and we can make new ones.

Cody- go wake up the kids and u can go get ready while I make u breakfast. ok?

Bailey-sounds perfect!-smiles and pecks him on the lips and walks to the bathroom-

Cody-gets up, Gets dressed and walks to Matthews room-knocks on door and opens it-

Matthew-hey dad

Cody-morning buddy. Get ready and breakfast will be ready in 10. Ok?

Matthew-sure dad.

Cody-Thanks buddy.-walks to Max's room, knocks on door and opens it- Morning Max

Max-Morning Dad. I know I heard what u said to Matthew. get ready and be downstairs in 10. Ill do it, don't worry.

Cody- good man. Thanks-walks to Chloe's room and opens the door-goes to her crib and picks her up in a blanket- morning baby girl. Let's go get breakfast. - dresses her into a white t-shirt and light purple overalls on top, puts her baby hair up into 2 tiny pigtails with tiny purple ribbon around them-walks downstairs with Chloe and puts her into her high chair and cooks breakfast-sits at the table and starts feeding Chloe-

Matthew and Max-sits at table in unison- morning Chloe-says in unison-

Cody-well done boys.

Bailey-comes downstairs and sits next to Cody- morning Chloe, Morning Matthew and Max-

**Martin Family-**eat breakfast together and they all get ready and packed. Puts their entire luggage in the car. Cody puts Chloe in her car seat and the twins get in. Cole gets in driver's seat and bailey gets in and they drive an hour to the wharf.

* * *

**AN: sorry its so short thts why i labelled it (PART 1) because my dad was being a pain and he wouldnt let me continue writing it so i had to end it their. trust me part 2 is going to be on the ship. and i changed my mind. this story starts off when they are at home on land because it was the only way i could start it and then they go to the ship to live.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**


	3. The Start Of Their New Life Part 2

**AN: ****ok here is part 2.**

CAILEY FAMILY- Chapter 2-The Start Of Their New Life (PART 2).

Cody- we're here-turns off the ignition-

Bailey-it's as beautiful as 21 years ago.

Matthew- dad what does mom mean?

Cody-this is where we met.21 years ago we met on this never told your mother this but I had a 6 month plan to win her heart. It worked.-smiles at her-

Bailey-really?-smiles at him sweetly-

Cody-yea baby-kisses her forehead-gets out of the car and runs to baileys side and gets the door for her-

Bailey-thanks babe-smiles and intertwines their hands-

Matthew and Max- get out of car and Matthew gets Chloe out-

Matthew-This is gonna be great. Living on a boat, travelling and going to school all at the same time!

Max-dude, I never thought of it like that! AWESOME! - The twins do the knuckle thing-

Chloe- dada!

Cody-did my baby girl just say her first word? –Tear goes down his cheek-

Bailey-I think she did and babe are you crying?

Cody-takes Chloe from Matthew- no just a random tear-kisses Chloe's forehead and rests her on his hip- let's check in –walks on the ship and checks in Bailey, Chloe and himself- boys lets go to the student check in-

CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY

-An Hour Later-

Cody-our room is really nice. – Sits on the couch.-

Bailey-yea it is -sits Chloe on his lap and sits next to him and leans head on his shoulder and holds onto his arm-

Cody-I love you baby.

Bailey- I love you to babe.

Chloe- Wi wove wu dwada

Cody-I love you to baby girl.-kisses her forehead-

AN: hope you enjoyed the chapter and what Chloe just said is I love you dada. Remember to REVEIW and tell me if I should include zacks family.


End file.
